Polycarbonate resins are known as resins having superior impact resistance, transmittance, strength, flame retardancy, electrical properties and heat resistance, and are broadly used to manufacture vehicles and other molded electrical and electronic products, and a demand for polycarbonate resins are increasing. However, polycarbonate resins have drawbacks such as high melt viscosity, poor moldability, poor color stability during a high-temperature process, and impact resistance greatly dependent on thickness thereof.
In particular, to obtain thinner and larger products than conventional products, molding at higher temperature than conventional molding temperature is required, and improvement of thermal stability and appearance properties such as yellow index (Y.I) and haze is required to improve poor color stability.
Accordingly, so as to secure appearance properties, thermal stability and the like during a high-temperature process, addition of hindered phenol-based compounds, phosphite-based compounds, polyoxyethylene glycol-based compounds or the like has been suggested. As literature related therewith, there are Korean Patent No. 2012-0101702 (published on Sep. 14, 2012), Chinese Patent No. 103351589 (published on Oct. 16, 2013) and the like.
However, there is still a demand for a polycarbonate resin composition which may simply and exactly improve appearance properties such as yellow index (Y.I), haze and the like, and thermal stability during a high-temperature process, and provide processability.